Notre Ange gardienne
by Xana-fanfiction
Summary: Saya est un ange gardienne, elle est envoyée sur terre pour veiller sur l'équipage de Barbe Blanche. Elle atterrie sur une ile qui est sous sa protection mais celle-ci se fait attaquer par d'autres pirates, elle les bat. Elle les rejoins mais voilà vivre avec elle semble difficile car la jeune femme semble assez timide et cache un lourd passé.
1. Chapter 1

Quelque part haut dans le ciel, vie un monde ou habitent des êtres pures et sages : Les anges.  
>Une jeune femme a la chevelure blonde s'avance vers une stèle sur celle-ci repose une immense chaise sur lequel est assis un homme, il observe la femme, elle est assez petite, ses cheveux blonds encadrent son visage, ses yeux sont de couleur rouge. Elle s'arrête devant l'homme et s'agenouille devant lui :<p>

- Te voilà enfin, saya ! Prononce -t-il.  
>- Oui, vous vouliez me voir ?<br>- J'ai une mission pour toi, ta première mission en tant que gardienne.  
>- Vraiment... dit-elle pas vraiment rassurer.<br>- Oui, tu dois protéger les Whitebeard pirates.  
>- Vous...Hésite-t-elle puis se reprenant. Vous croyez que je vais y arriver ? Demande-t-elle timidement.<br>- Bien sûr ! Dit-il en souriant devant la timidité de la jeune fille. Je te fais confiance et puis tu n'es pas seule, il y a Miuneko. Et si tu as vraiment besoin d'aide, je t'aiderais. Allez - va !  
>- Oui, mon seigneur.<p>

Elle se relève, s'incline une nouvelle fois devant lui puis fait demi-tour et ouvre la grande porte qui se trouve juste devant elle. Une fois la porte fermer, elle soupire ensuite elle sourit devant la femme juste devant elle, elle avait de long cheveux noirs mais c'est ce qui surprenait fut qu'elle avait des oreilles et une queue de panthère.

- Maître ! Crie la jeune femme.  
>- Miu, je t'ai déjà dit d'arrêter de m'appeler maître.<br>- Désoler Saya.  
>- Ce n'est pas grave ! Allez on a une mission.<br>- Ah oui ? C'est quoi notre mission ?  
>- On doit protéger les whitebeard's pirates.<br>- Ok let's go !

Saya sourit devant l'enthousiasme de son familier. Elles se dirigèrent vers les escaliers qui mènent vers les étages inférieurs, se retrouvant dans une pièce dans laquelle il y a un magnifique point d'eau en forme d'étoile. Elles s'en approchent, un homme les arrête :

- Attendez ! Montrez-moi vos clés (➀).  
>- Ah oui, tenez. Dit -elle en tendant sa clé et celle de Miu.<br>- Merci est bon voyage à vous deux ! Saya, Miu soyez prudentes. Le monde d'en bas est dangereux.  
>- Merci, oui on sera prudentes promis.<br>- T'inquiète je veille surtout ! Souris Miuneko.

Les ailes de Saya se déploient et l'amène au-dessus du lac et elle plonge dedans, Miuneko plonge à son tour. L'ascension fut longue, mais elles arrivent toutes les deux sans égratignure sur une île. Saya cache ses ailes, personnes ne doit savoir qu'elle est un ange. Elle regarde autour d'elle et aperçois un petit village, Saya passe une cape a Miuneko pour qu'elle puisse se balader tranquillement dans la rue car, avec ses oreilles elles ne vont pas passer inaperçus.

- Mais heu... pourquoi tu me passes une cape !? Boude la jeune femme.  
>- Parce que avec tes oreilles, on risque de ne pas passer inaperçus et je te rappelle que personne ne doit savoir que je suis un ange.<br>- Bon ok. Souffle Miuneko.  
>-Allez ! Allons en ville et essayons de trouver un moyen de trouver les whiteberad's Pirates.<br>-Oui, oui.

Elles se dirigent toutes les deux vers le village, elles trouvent d'abord une auberge, Saya demande au patron ou on peut avoir des renseignements si on cherche quelqu'un, il lui répond qu'il suffit d'aller au seul bar du village, car le propriétaire connait tout ce qui se passe, elle le remercie et paye la chambre pour la nuit. Saya et Miuneko décident alors de se séparer pour trouver des éléments qui peuvent les aider a trouvé les personnes qu'elles cherchent, Saya se rend au bar tandis que Miuneko cherche en questionnant les villageois.  
>Saya arrive devant le bar et avant de rentrer inspire un grand coup, elle ouvre la porte, tous les regards se tournent vers elle mais, elle fait comme si elle ne le remarque pas et s'avance vers le bar, elle s'assoit sur une des chaises et s'apprête a demandée quelque chose au barman, mais un homme se met juste à côté d'elle :<p>

- Salut, ma jolie, t'est toute seule ?  
>- Ou...oui. Bégaye -t-elle.<br>- Allons ne soit pas timide, hé hé, mais que fait donc une si belle jeune fille ici ?  
>- Hé bien, je me suis perdu et je me demandais ou j'étais? Dit-elle avec un grand sourire. Et puis-je cherche quelqu'un.<br>- Hé bien si tu nous suis nous pouvons te montrer la personne que tu cherches, hé hé. Rigole l'homme avec un sourire pervers.  
>- No..non merci, je préfère me débrouiller toute seule.<br>- Allez viens et puis qui cherche tu ?  
>- Cette île étais-elle sous la protection de quelqu'un ?<br>- Oui, par les Whitebeard's Pirates.  
>- Vous faite partie de leur équipage ?<br>-ah ah ! Que tu es drôle ! Bien sûr que non, mais je suis bien pirate et cette île sera bientôt à moi!Allez finit de discuter vient.

Il lui attrape le poignet et la tire vers l'extérieur, mais un enfant se met à le frapper en criant :

- Lâchez la !  
>- Casse-toi, sale gamin !<p>

Il frappe l'enfant qui tombe a terre, saya serre les poings et se dégage de l'emprise de l'homme.

- Allons ma jolie vient.  
>- Non merci ! Je te l'ai dit non, je sais me débrouiller seule et puis-je ne supporte pas les personnes qui osent s'en prendre à un enfant. Tu vas le regretter ! Dit-elle en sortant son katana de son fourreaux.<br>- Ne me fais pas rire, tu crois pouvoir me faire quelque chose ?

Elle ne répond pas, l'homme et ses compagnons rigolent a gorge déployer. Tout a coup, la jeune femme fonce vers lui et l'attaque, l'homme se prend l'attaque de plein fouet et fut éjecté contre un des murs de l'établissement, il tombe a terre assommer. Ses compagnons cessent de rire et la regardent avec étonnement, aucune des personnes présentes ne l'avais vu se déplacer, ils déglutirent quand ils voient le regard noir de la jeune femme dans leur direction et ils s'enfuirent en abandonnant leur capitaine. Saya s'approche de l'enfant et l'aide à se relever, le petit garçon la regarde avec admiration.

- Waooh ! Tes trop forte !  
>- Heu..Merci. Dit-elle gêné.<br>- Merci à vous, mademoiselle vous nous avez aidé en débarrassant la ville de ses sales pirates ! Ajoute le barman.  
>- Vous n'avez pas a me remercier, mais si j'ai bien compris votre île et sous la protection de Whitebeard Pirates, pourquoi ne sont -ils pas venu vous aider ?<br>- Ils sont sûrement loin en mer, ils leurs faut du temps avant d'arriver.  
>- Je vois.<br>- Mais et vous ? Vous disiez chercher quelqu'un, on peut peut-être vous aider ?  
>- Non ce n'est pas la peine, j'ai trouvée. Leur dit-elle avec un grand sourire.<br>- Oh vraiment !?  
>- Oui merci.<br>- Il n'y a pas de problème mademoiselle.  
>- Appelez-moi Saya s'il vous plaît. Et désoler pour les dégâts.<br>- Non, ce n'est pas grave, vous nous avez aidé, c'est l'essentiel.  
>- Oh temps mieux, me voilà rassurer, désoler je vais vous laisser j'ai une amie a retrouvé.<br>- D'accord ! Revenez quand vous voulez.  
>- Oui, merci !<p>

Elle leur fit un grand signe de la main avant de sortir. Heureusement le village n'est pas très grand donc elle retrouve Miuneko facilement, Saya lui explique ce qui s'est passé, Miuneko fut inquiète, mais fut soulagée quand elle vit que son maître n'avait rien, elles retournent ensuite toutes les deux à l'auberge, car la nuit vient de tomber.  
>Le lendemain, Saya se réveille et fait attention de ne pas faire trop de bruit pour ne pas réveiller Miuneko qui dort juste à côté, elle sort de l'auberge et décide d'aller se promener dans la forêt qui se trouve tout près du village alors quelle marche, elle aperçoit un lac, l'eau était claire et elle n'était pas très profonde, elle regarde au tour d'elle pour voir si 'il n'y a personne.<p>

- Personne ! Parfait ! Dit-elle en enlevant ses habilles.

lle rentre dans l'eau, l'eau lui arrivait au niveau du bassin, elle se sent si bien qu'elle se met a chantée :  
><em>Taiyou ga karan de kuru matsuwaritsuku you na kousen de<em> (➁)  
><em>(Sur le sable brûlant, empêtrer dans les rayons du soleil)<br>Yake ta suna no ue de shakunetsu no koi wo kanade mashou  
>(Jouons la mélodie de notre amour enflammé)<br>Demo watashi wa koori no you  
>(Mais je suis comme la glace)<br>Ai wo uke karada tokashite wa anata wo mitaseru kara  
>(Si tune me fait pas fondre, je ne pourrais pas combler ton cœur)<br>Onna nara aisuyori aisareta imo no  
>(Les filles préfèrent être aimées plutôt que d'aimer)<br>Sukitooru omoi kanjite hoshii  
>(Je veux que tu repartes sur un amour sincère)<br>Uchiyoseru namima ni nokoru shiro sa ni  
>(L'écume blanche laissée par les vagues ondulantes)<br>Jounetsu to kairaku to sabishisa ga afureteiru  
>(Est pleine de passion, de plaisir et de solitude)<br>Anata ni aisarete sugata kaete mo  
>(Même si ton amour me change)<br>Omoide to kono natsu wo wasurenai de  
>(N'oublie pas nos souvenirs de cet été)<br>Bukiyou na hodo ni massugu aishiteru kara  
>(Je t'aime tellement que ça me rend maladroite)<br>Atsuku tokashite  
>(Fait moi fondre avec passion)<br>Tsukiakari no yoru ni fukai umi no soko hikaru mono  
>(Au fond de la mer profonde, quelque chose brille à la pleine lune)<br>Koboreochi ta namida aitai omoi ga uzumaku no  
>(C'est une larme tombée, mon envie de toi a créé un tourbillon)<br>Demo watashi wa koori no you  
>( Mais je suis comme la glace)<br>Ai no nukumori mo samashite wa anata wo tameseru kara  
>(Quand la chaleur de l'amour se refroidit, je te mets à l'épreuve)<br>Onna nante kantan da to iwasenai mono  
>(Ne dis jamais que les filles sont simple)<br>Tsukinukeru omoi kanjite hoshii  
>(Je veux que tu repartes sur un amour glacial)<br>Dakiaeba anata no ude no ato kara  
>(Quand nous nous enlaçons, les cicatrices de tes bras)<br>Sukoshi zutsu sukoshi zutsu tokete yuku kizukanai de  
>(Me font fondre petit à petit, j'espère que ça ne se voit pas)<br>Anata ni aisarete sugata kaete mo  
>(Même si ton amour me change)<br>Omoide to kono natsu wa oboeteite  
>(N'oublie pas nos souvenirs de cet été)<br>Kagayaki wa nokoru awai nami no sugata de anata no soba e  
>(L'éclat subsiste et flotte sur une vague légère à tes côtés)<br>Uchiyoseru namima ni nokoru shiro sa ni  
>(L'écume blanche laissée par les vagues ondulantes)<br>Jounetsu to kairaku to samishisa ga afureteiru  
>(Est pleine de passion, de plaisir et de solitude)<br>Anata ni aisarete sugata kaete mo  
>(Même si ton amour me change)<br>Omoide to kono natsu wo wasurenaide  
>(N'oublie pas nos souvenirs de cet été)<br>Bukiyou na hodo ni massugu aishiteru kara  
>(Je t'aime tellement que ça me rend maladroite)<br>Atsuku tokashite ( x3)  
>(Fait moi fondre avec passion)<em>

Tout a coup, elle sent une présence derrière elle qui l'espionne. Elle se retourne pour voir un jeune homme adosser a un arbre les bras croiser et un sourire au lèvre. Elle s'enfonce plus dans l'eau, et elle l'observe : il a les cheveux blonds et des yeux noirs, il porte une chemise mauve entrouverte ou on peut apercevoir sur son torse un tatouage, celui de barbe blanche...

Quelque seconds passent sans qu'aucun des deux ne prenne la parole, c'est Saya qui rompt le silence en première :

- Qui êtes-vous ? Et ça vous amuse de m'espionner ?  
>- Oh pardon ,Yoi ! Dit-il surpris par la question. <em>Elle ne me connait pas ?<em> Pense-t-il. Je ne me suis pas présenté, je m'appelle Marco! Et puis je n'avais pas l'intention de vous espionner j'ai juste entendu un très jolie voix et j'ai décidé d'aller voir d'où ça venait ,Yoi.  
>- Un...une jolie voix. Murmure-t-elle gêner. Vous pouvez vous retourner s'il vous plaît, j'aimerais m'habiller.<br>- Hum.

Il hausse les épaules, après tout ce n'est pas la première fois qu'il voit une fille nue, mais devant l'air gêné de la jeune femme, il se retourne, tout en restant sur ses gardes on ne sait jamais si elle l'attaquait même si elle ne semblait pas le connaître, ce qui le surpris d'ailleurs, il l'entend sortir de l'eau et s'habiller.

- J'ai fini. Murmure-t-elle.  
>- Que fait une jeune femme seule dans la forêt, c'est dangereux vous savez ?<br>- Je voulais être un peu tranquille, mais je peux dire la même chose que vous ?

Il arque un sourcil, intriguer.

- Que voulez vous dire ?  
>- Hé bien que fait un pirate de Barbe blanche ici ?<br>- Oh alors vous savez qui je suis.  
>- Votre nom oui, vu que vous venez de me le dire, j'ai juste reconnue votre tatouage.<br>- Je vois, hé bien, je cherche quelqu'un.  
>- Quelqu'un ?<br>- Oui, il y a quelques jours on a reçu un appel de cette île disant qu'elle se fessait attaquer par des pirates puis quand on est arrivés on nous dit que ces pirates on étés battu du coup père veut rencontrer cette personne. Est-ce que par hasard vous ne connaissez pas cette personne ?  
>- Heu...hé bien...<br>- Grande sœur ! Interrompt une voix.

Lexique:  
>➀ : Ici j'utilise le mot clés comme dans mon école pour designer notre carte magnétique qui sert a ouvrir les cassier et la porte de l'école (sur cette carte on y retrouve toutes les informations sur le propriétaire de la clés).<br>➁ : Chanson des Buono -Ice Mermaid.

Petit mot de l'auteur:

Voila le premier chapitre ! J'espère qu'il vous plait. J'ai essayer de corriger un maximum de fautes mais si malgré ça vous en trouver encore, j'en suis vraiment désoler ! Je tiens a préciser que c'est la première fois que je n'écris pas en théâtrale donc désoler si c'est pas parfait.  
>J'espère vous revoir au chapitre 2 :D<p> 


	2. Chapter 2

- Grande-sœur ! Interrompt une voix.  
>- - Hein ?!<br>- - Tu ne me reconnais pas ?  
>- - Oh si ! Tu es le petit garçon que j'ai aidé. Dit-elle avec un grand sourire.<br>- - Je ne suis pas petit ! Je m'appelle Noé ! Dit grande soeur Saya comment ta fait pour envoyer le pirate voltiger contre le mur ! C'était super impressionnant.  
>- - Heu...fit-elle en regardant le pirate juste derrière le garçon.<br>- - Hum.

Il se retourne et voit que Saya n'est pas seule, au début il était intrigué puis quand il reconnut la personne, il sourit.

- - Marco ! Vous êtes venus !  
>- - Oui mais dis moi, c'est quoi cette histoire ? Dit-il en regardant la jeune femme.<br>- - Oh, elle a battu le pirate qui semait le trouble dans le village. T'aurais dû voir ça c'était impressionnant ! N'est-ce pas grande-sœur !  
>- - Heu...je...Je dois retrouver Miu ! Au revoir. Prononce-t-elle en s'enfuyant.<br>- - Ah oui c'est vrai ! Miuneko a dit qu'elle est extrêmement timide surtout quand on lui fait des compliments et qu'elle avait tendance a fuir quand on lui en fait.  
>- - Vraiment ? Mais dit moi que c'est-il passer ?<br>- - Hé bien, elle est arrivée dans le bar apparemment elle voulait demander quelque chose au patron, mais le chef des pirates a voulu l'amener et je me suis interposé, il m'a alors frappé à cause de ça elle s'est énerver et elle la battu, je ne sais pas comment elle a fait, personne ne l'a vu se déplacer en tout cas les compagnons du pirate on fuit tendis que le chef c'est retrouvé enfermer dans la prison.  
>- - Intéressant et qui est cette Miuneko ?<br>- - C'est une amie a elle.  
>- - Je vois, dit moi tu ne serais pas comment faire pour qu'elle accepte de me suivre ?<br>- - Hé bien non mais peut-être que son amie le sait.  
>- - Et elle est ou ?<br>- - Sûrement au bar.

Pendant ce temps, Miuneko était en train de manger quand trois hommes entrèrent dans le bar, le barman semble les connaitre, car il salue les deux nouveaux venus, les oreilles de Miuneko bougèrent quand elle entendit la question qu'ils posèrent :

- - Dis on a appris que le pirate qui semait la zizanie ici a êtes battu, tu ne serais pas ou se trouve cette personne ? Demande un homme portant une moustache.  
>- - Oh Vista, ça fait longtemps ! Hé bien... Dit-il en regardant la jeune femme.<p>

Regard que les trois hommes remarquèrent, ils s'approchent de Miuneko et s'apprêtent à lui poser une question, mais la porte s'ouvrit avec fracas laissant apparaître une femme a la chevelure blonde, saya.

- - Miu ! On a un problème ! Hurle-t-elle et en l'attrapant par le col de son kimono, la traînant dehors.  
>- - Gné ! Fut la seule réaction de Miuneko.<p>

Laissant les quatre hommes sur le cul, puis regardant le barman qui leur déclare :

- - Ce n'était pas celle assise ici qui a battu le pirate, mais une amie à elle.  
>- - Donc elle nous a filée entre les doigts.<p>

Puis réalisant :

- - Hé merde, faut les rattraper ! Crie un des hommes.  
>- - C'est toi qu'on attend Satch ! Hurle un autre en sortant du bar.<br>- - Hé Ace, vista ! Pas si vite.

Il rattrape vite c'est deux amis, en sortant ils tombèrent sur Marco.

- - Hé Marco, tu n'as pas vu une fille avec des cheveux blonds et une autre avec une cape sortirent d'ici ?demande Satch  
>- - Elle est donc bien venu ici.<br>- - Hein ! Tu la connais ? Questionne Ace.  
>- - Oui, je l'ai rencontrée dans la foret.<br>- - Ah bon ? S'étonne Satch  
>- - Oui, bon retrouvons-les.<br>- - Ok !  
>- - Je crois que c'est pas la peine. Les interrompt Vista<br>- - Hein ? Pourquoi ?  
>- - Regardez. Dit-il en pointant du doigt une direction.<p>

Ils tournent la tête et voient, la jeune femme qui était, il y a quelques minutes assise au bar. Elle semblait se diriger vers eux, visiblement en colère :

- - Si je trouve face d'ananas,je lui fait payer  
>- - Miu, arrête ! C'est pas la peine. Partons.<br>- - Quoi ! Tu veux partir et ta mission alors ? Chuchote-t-elle pour ne pas attirer l'attention des personnes autour d'elle.  
>- - Heu...j'ai...<br>- - Plus besoin de chercher, vous êtes revenus. Coupe un jeune homme aux cheveux noirs.  
>- - C'est qui que tu traites d'ananas ! Demande Marco<br>- - A ton avis ? Réplique-t-elle.  
>- - Miu, s'il te plait ne commence pas ! Dit Saya en essayant de les résonner.<br>- - T'as même dit que tu me le ferais payer. Continue Marco dans sa lancer, de plus en plus énervé.  
>- - Au sens propre du terme. Souris-t-elle.<br>- - Comment ça ?  
>- - Oui, ça fera 50 Berrys pour avoir vu Saya toute nu.<br>- - Quoi ! Hurlent les quatre hommes et Saya.  
>- - Ben quoi ? Faut bien que je gagne ma vie.<br>- - Ah ah, c'est trop drôle. Rigole Ace.  
>- - Arrête de rire ! S'énerve Marco.<br>- - Je ne te savais pas comme ça... Renchérit Satch.  
>- - Mais non ! Je ne l'ai pas voulu, j'ai juste entendu une voix je suis allé voir et elle était en trains de se baigner. Se justifie-t-il.<br>- - Ah et le spectacle ta plus ? Elle est bien foutue ?

**Crack ! **➀

C'est le bruit qu'entend Satch avant de se retourner pour voir la certaine « miu » craquer ses doigts. Et de voir l'autre jeune femme visiblement très gênée...

- - Grande sœur Miu. Grande soeur Saya.  
>- - Oui ? Fait Miuneko avec un grand sourire, mais avec une aura noire autour d'elle, aura qui effrayais Satch.<br>- - Miu, tu vas lui faire peur. Qu'est-ce qu'il y a ? Demande-t-elle a noé qui avait fini par à nouveaux les retrouver.  
>- - Hé bien...<p>

Tout a coup, Miuneko l'attrape par le col de son t-shirt et le met sur le côté, lui fessant éviter un couteaux lancé dans leur direction. Ils voient un groupe d'hommes visiblement en colère.

- - Bonjour mes jolies vous vous souvenez de nous ?  
>- - Nan ! T'est qui ?<br>- - Ces types ? Ils étaient avec le pirate d'hier.  
>- - Ah bon ?<br>- - Et vous aller arrêter de nous ignorer ! Oui c'est bien nous et vous allez le payer !

Ils foncent sur eux, ace et satch voulurent s'en occuper, mais Marco et vista les en empêche.

- - Laissez, on aimerait voir leurs niveaux.  
>- - Miu ! S'il te plait ! Dit Saya<br>- - ça va, j'ai compris je m'en occupe c'est ça ?  
>- - Oui tu sais bien que je n'aime pas me battre.<br>- - Ok alors c'est parti!

Elle fonce vers les hommes et donne un coups de poing à un des hommes qui s'écroule par terre, puis un deuxième, puis un troisièmes. Elle les battait uniquement en utilisant le corps a corps, cependant un homme très grand et avec une très forte musculature s'approche d'elle.

- - Il faudrait intervenir, non ? Demande Ace.  
>- - Je pense en effet. Lui répond Vista.<br>- - Non ! Ce n'est pas la peine. Les interrompt Saya.  
>- - Vraiment ? Questionne Marco.<br>- - Oui, Miu est forte elle n'a pas besoin d'aide, regardez.

L'homme donne un coup de poing à Miuneko qui pare l'attaque avec seulement deux doigts, l'homme fut surpris, Miuneko donne a son tour un coup de poing, il est éjecté contre le mur qu'il traverse et atterrie quelque mettre plus loin. Ace, vista, satch et marco furent assez surpris par la force de la jeune femme, saya, elle rigole, Miuneko se rapproche du petit groupe :

- - Ben qu'est-ce qu'ils ont ? Demande Miuneko a Saya.  
>- - Rien, ils sont justes surpris.<br>- - Pourquoi ?  
>- - Tu demandes pourquoi ? Mais t'a vu ta force ! S'écrie Satch.<br>- - Je ne vois pas en quoi c'est impressionnant, après tout c'est grâce a mon fruit du démon.  
>- - Ah ok...Puis réalisant. Quoi ? T'en a mangé un ?<br>- - Oui, j'ai mangée le Echi Echi no mi.  
>- - Echi echi no mi ? Dit Vista.<br>- - Oui, il me permet de soigner n'importe quel blessure, d'être immunisée contre le poison et il me donne une force sur-humaine. S'exclame joyeusement Miuneko.  
>- - Bon c'est bien beaux tout ça mais, tu connais mon nom, mais moi je ne connais pas le tient, enfin le vôtres. Interrompt Marco.<br>- - Je suis Shirayuki Miuneko et voici mon maî...Puis se reprenant. Mon amie Kuro Saya. Et vous ? Parce que moi je ne vous connais pas.  
>- - Tu nous connais pas ! S'empourpre Ace, visiblement surpris.<br>- - Non, aussi non je ne vous poserais pas la question.  
>- - Heu...Hé bien moi c'est Portgas D Ace, voila Satch, vista et Marco.<br>- - Enchantée.  
>- - Nous de même.<br>- - Maintenant j'aimerais bien que vous nous suiviez, s'il vous plaît.  
>- - Hein ?<br>- - Oui car notre Père veut vous voir.  
>- - Votre père ? Demande Saya.<br>- - Oui, notre capitaine.  
>- - Mais pourquoi vous appelez votre capitaine père ? Questionne Miuneko.<br>- - Parce que nous sommes une famille et qu'on le considère comme telle.  
>-Lui répond Marco.<br>- - Ok ! Compris Ananas Man ➁. Lui répond Miuneko avec un sourire moqueur.  
>- - Heu...Si on y allait ? Dit Vista pour empêcher Marco de commettre un meurtre.<br>- - C'est-à-dire que... Dit Miuneko en regardant Saya.  
>- - D'accord ! Coupe Saya, Allons-y ! Montrez nous le chemin.<br>- - Très bien.

Les quatre hommes, les amène toutes les deux aux bateaux. Tous les regards ce tournèrent vers les deux filles, Saya était gênée, Miuneko le remarque et essaye de la rassurer en lui prenant la main, Saya la regarde et Miuneko lui fait un sourire rassurant. Saya ce calme après tout, elle n'est pas seule. Elles arrivent toutes les deux devant Barbe blanche qui les observe puis il tourne la tête vers ses fils :

- - Que me ramenez vous ?  
>- - Père, voici les personnes qui ont aidée notre île.<br>- - Oh vraiment ?  
>- - Oui, elles sont très forte, nous les avons vus a l'œuvre.<br>- - Gurara ! Je vois, mais dit moi jeune fille pourquoi portes-tu une cape noire ? Avec ce temps tu dois avoir chaud. Demande Barbe Blanche a Miuneko.  
>- - Heu...<p>

Elle ne sait pas comment réagir, elle regarde Saya qui ne savait pas non plus. Satch s'approche alors d'elle et se plante devant elle :

- Mais oui Miu-chan, pourquoi tu caches ton visage ? Allez on enlève ça. Dit-il en prenant sa capuche de et l'abaissant vers l'arrière.  
>- - Ah non ! Fait-elle en essayant de rattraper sa capuche.<p>

Mais son geste ne fut pas assez rapide, sa capuche tombe et tout le monde aperçurent ses oreilles, ils écarquillèrent les yeux sous la surprise.

- Des oreilles ? Crie Satch Surpris.  
>- - Mais heu...pourquoi t'a fait ça. Boude Miuneko.<br>- - Gurarara. Rigole Barbe Blanche.  
>- - Les oreilles de chat te vas bien. Déclare Marco qui en profite pour se venger de tout à l'heure.<br>- - Je ne suis pas un chat ! Je suis une panthère ! Hurle Miuneko en colère.  
>- - C'est tout doux. Dit Ace en lui caressant les oreilles.<p>

Elle ronronne sous la caresse puis elle se reprit :

- - Mais arrête ça ! Saya fait quelque chose. Supplie Miuneko.  
>- - Vous n' aviez pas quelque chose à nous demander ? Dit Saya en essayant de sauver son familier.<br>- - Gurarara ! Si, Voulez-vous rejoindre mon équipage ? Déclare Barbe Blanche, laissant après ça, un gros blanc.

Lexique:

➀ : Craquement des doigts de Miuneko, quel super bruitage n'est ce pas ?  
>➁ : Spécial dédicace a toi ! Tu te reconnaîtra :P<p>

Petit mot de l'auteur:

Et voila le chapitre 2, alors qu'est que vous en pensez ? Encore une fois désoler si vous trouvez des fautes mais j'ai essayer de corriger du mieux que j'ai pu !


	3. Chapitre 3

Chapitre 3 : Acceptation et cauchemars.

- Gurarara ! Si, Voulez-vous rejoindre mon équipage ? Déclare Barbe Blanche, laissant après ça, un gros blanc.  
>- Pardon ? Fait Saya interloquer.<br>- Vous m'avez bien entendu.  
>- Mais vous nous ne connaissez même pas, vous ne savez même pas ce que l'on vaut ! Déclare Miuneko.<br>- Mais fils on dit qu'ils vous on trouvée très forte.  
>- Comment peuvent-ils le savoir ? Interroge Miuneko.<br>- On vous a ..enfin on t'as vu te battre contre ces pirates. Répond Ace.  
>- Oui moi, mais pas Saya. Et puis c'était un bête pirate.<br>- C'est vrai que pour elle, on ne sait pas. Dit-il en regardant Saya. Et puis ce n'était pas un bête pirate, il avait quand même une prime 88 millions.  
>- Quoi 88 millions, mais il était super nul, je les ai battus super facilement ! S'exclame Miuneko surprise.<br>- Vous voyez, Miu l'est, mais moi vous ne savez pas. Je ne pense pas que ce soit une bonne idée. Désoler, mais je refuse. Prononce Saya.  
>- Cela ne veut rien dire et puis si ce n'est que ça ! On peut te tester. Déclare Barbe blanche tout en regardant Vista qui comprend le message.<br>- Hein ? Dit-elle ne comprenant pas.

Elle sent quelque chose arriver par derrière, par réflexe elle pare l'attaque grâce à son katana. Vista vient de l'attaquer, Ace et Satch se mettent devant Miuneko pour l'empêcher d'intervenir, mais quand ils voient qu'elle ne bougeait pas d'un poil, ils se mettent sur le côté pour regarder le combat qui se déroule sur leur évite juste qu'à maintenant toutes les attaques de l'épéiste, Vista décide alors d'augmenter la cadence et augmente son rythme d'attaque, elle faillit se prend le coup, mais elle disparut de sa vu pour réapparaître juste derrière lui, lui portant une attaque, il se décale sur le côté pour éviter l'attaque. Il est surpris, mais ils n'étaient pas le seul, personne sur le navire ne l'avait vu se déplacer. Il veut à nouveau l'attaquer mais :

- ça suffit ! Hurle Barbe blanche. J'ai vu ce que je voulais voir.  
>- Très bien père. Prononce Vista. Tu es très forte jeune fille. Dit-il a Saya.<br>- Mer...Merci. Dit-elle gênée par le compliment.  
>- Tu n'as pas a être gêné tu sais ? Tu es très douée.<br>- Heu... Elle ne savait pas quoi dire tellement elle était gênée par ces compliments, elle devient de plus en plus rouge.  
>- Si j'étais toi j'arrêterais ! Déclare Miuneko. Sinon elle va fuir.<br>- Ah et pourquoi ? Demande Satch, Curieux.  
>- Hé bien, Saya quand on lui fait trop de compliment a tendance a fuir.<br>- Sérieux ?!  
>- Oui.<br>- Gurara. Tu vois jeune fille tu es forte, mais dis moi comment a tu fais pour disparaître comme ça ? Est-ce que c'est un fruit du démon ? Demande Barbe Blanche.  
>- Heu...<em>Je ne dois surtout pas leur dire pour mes pouvoirs<em>,_ bon j'ai pas le choix il faut que je mente même si je n'aime pas._ Pense-elle. Oui c'est bien un fruit du démon.  
>- Je vois ! Et quel est-il ?<br>- Désoler je ne préfère pas vous le dire, je ne vous fais pas confiance.  
>- Gurara, c'est ton choix Alors, acceptes-tu ma proposition ?<br>- Je... Je ne sais pas ! Il me faut le temps de réfléchir.  
>- Très bien, nous repartons demain à midi tu as jusque là pour réfléchir. Réfléchis bien !<br>- Bien, tu viens Miu.  
>- Oui, j'arrive.<p>

Elles partent toutes les deux du bateau et se dirige vers leur auberge.  
>Barbe Blanche observe les deux jeunes femmes, elles l'intriguent, il ne savait pas pourquoi, mais il sentait qu'elle devait absolument rejoindre son équipage, qu'elles vont changer beaucoup de choses. Marco ce doute bien que son père a quelque chose en tête. Les autres membres de l'équipage était tous trop occupé a parlés des deux filles pour entendre leur conversation, il s'approche alors de son capitaine :<p>

- Dite Père ! Pourquoi les voulez-vous absolument ? C'est vrai qu'elles sont forte, mais on peut en trouver d'autres.  
>- Parce qu'elle m'intrigue, Saya c'est ça ?<br>- Oui c'est bien ça. En quoi est-elle intrigante ?  
>- J'ai l'impression qu'elle va changer beaucoup de choses si elle vient.<br>- Qu'est qui vous fait dire ça ?  
>- Je ne sais pas, l'instinct peut-être. Mais il y a une autre question qu'il faudrait se poser.<br>- Ah oui ? Laquelle ?  
>- Va-t-elle changer les choses en bien ou en mal ?<p>

Marco ne répondit pas, il n'avait aucune idée de la réponse et puis quand son père a une idée derrière la tête, il est impossible de lui faire changer d'avis, si il voulait ces filles il les aura, ça c'était certain.

Autre part, haut dans le ciel :

- Mon seigneur, vous êtes sûr qu'elle y arrivera ? Après tout quand on arrive ici a Eden, on oublie tout ce qui nous es arrivé avant notre mort. Mais quand on devient ange gardienne et qu'on descend sur terre on se rappelle de tout et vu ce qui arrive a ceux qui s'en souvienne. Et comme beaucoup d'ange gardien meure, car il ne supporte pas d'avoir tous ces souvenirs resurgir, j'ai peur pour Saya, qu'elle fasse comme tous les autres.  
>- Ne t'en fais pas elle est forte, elle y arrivera et puis, je l'ai aidé.<br>- Aider ?  
>- Oui, à ton avis pourquoi je l'ai fait ange gardienne des Whitebeardpirates ? Parce qu'ils l'aiderons.<br>- Oui mais en quoi ?  
>- Tu verras. Sourit énigmatiquement l'homme.<p>

Dans l'auberge,  
>Saya demande à l'aubergiste si elles peuvent rester une nuit de plus, il accepte. Elles regagnent leur chambre, Saya s'allonge sur son lit en soupirant, elle réfléchissait :<p>

- Saya, tu dois accepter ! N'oublie pas ta mission. Lui dit Miuneko.  
>- Oui je sais mais j'ai peur.<br>- Peur ? Mais peur de quoi ?  
>- D'échouer, je dois les protéger mais j'ai peur de ne pas réussir.<br>- C'est sûr que tu échoueras, si tu n'entres pas dans l'équipage et puis tu n'es pas seule. Je suis là moi.  
>- Oui je sais. Souris Saya. Ne t'inquiète pas même si cela me fait peur, j'ai bien l'intention de faire ce que l'on m'a demandé. Si j'ai refusée aujourd'hui c'est pour ne pas attirer l'attention.<br>- Hein, donc demain tu vas dire oui ?  
>- Exactement ! Allez dormons ! Ça nous fera du bien.<br>- D'accord !

Miuneko se dirige vers la salle de bain et prend sa douche pendant ce temps Saya se déshabille et met une nuisette pour dormir, elle ferme les yeux et elle rejoint le monde de Morphée.

_Elle courrait, elle ne vit que des flammes autour d'elle. Les gens criaient, mais elle s'en moquait, elle devait vite les rejoindre. Elle arrive à une petite maison, elle y entre et vit ses parents, ils étaient allongés sur le sol, une flaque de sang jonchait sur le sol, ses larmes se mettent a jaillirent de ses yeux. Des hommes étaient là, un d'eux se rapproche d'elle, mais elle fut tellement effrayée qu'elle recule et cria. L'homme qui se rapproche d'elle voulut la frapper pour la faire taire, mais il fut éjecté contre le mur, le vent se leva et se mit a soufflé de plus en plus fort. Puis le trou noir. _

Saya se réveille en sursaut, c'était quoi ça ? Un cauchemars ? Pourtant, cela avait l'air d'être si réelle, elle regarde à sa gauche et vois que Miuneko dort toujours, puis elle tourne la tête vers la fenêtre, l'aube venais tout juste de se lever.  
>Elle savait qu'elle n'arriverait pas à se rendormir, elle décide donc de se lever et elle se dirige vers la salle de bain, à cause de ce cauchemars elle avait énormément transpirée. Pendant que l'eau coulais sur elle, elle se met à réfléchir à son cauchemars, qu'est-ce que c'était que ça ?<br>La petite fille c'était sur et certain, c'était elle, est-ce que ce serais des brides de son passé ? Mais comment est-ce possible quand on arrive à Eden on oublie tout ce qui s'est passé avant notre mort a moins que une fois descendu sur terre on se rappelle de tout nos souvenirs ?  
>Elle a beau y réfléchir, elle ne voyait pas d'autre solution. Elle soupire puis elle sort de la douche et remit ses habilles, quand elle sort de la salle de bain, elle voit que Miuneko dormais encore, pour ne pas la déranger elle décide de sortir prendre l'air pour se changer les idées.<br>L'air frais lui fait du bien, elle soupire de bien être en sentant la légère brise du vent comme si il savais qu'elle ne se sentait pas bien, on aurait dit que le vent voulait la rassurer. Elle sourit puis sentant une présence derrière elle, elle se retourne pour tomber sur :

- Oh c'est vous ?  
>- Que fait tu debout si tôt ?<br>- Je n'arrive plus a dormir alors j'ai décidée de prendre l'air et vous Vista-san que faites-vous ici ? Vous me surveillez ? Vous avez peur que je m'enfuis ? Le taquine t - elle.  
>- Je vois et s'il te plaît appelle Moi juste Vista et tu peux me tutoyer s'il te plait ? Non pas du tout, je n'arrive pas à dormir non plus ! Alors, je suis sortie et je suis tombé sur toi.<br>- Oh d'accord j'arrête de te tutoyer. Je vois.  
>- Alors, tu as pris ta décision ?<br>- Oui. Lui souris-t-elle.  
>- Ah et qu'elle est -elle ?<br>- Tu verras.  
>- Ok, je vois. Dit-il en souriant face à la réponse de la jeune femme.<p>

Il décide de repartir au bateau, car les autres allaient s'inquiéter pour lui, elle lui sourit et lui dit au revoir d'un signe de la main. Elle se dirige à nouveau vers la forêt, elle retrouve le lac ou elle c'était baigner hier, elle est tellement plongée dans ses pensées qu'elle n'entendit pas la personne se rapprocher d'elle, mais quand elle sent une main sur son épaule, elle sursaute et se retourne violemment.

- Hé du calme.  
>- Oh Marco -san c'est vous ? Vous m'avez fait peur, vous êtes le deuxième que je croise dans la journée et que faite vous là ?<br>- Désoler de t'avoir fait peur, ce n'était pas mon intention. Le deuxième ? J'avais juste envie d'être seul pour réfléchir.  
>- Oui j'ai rencontré Vista il y a peine quelques minutes.<br>- Hum... Tu aimes bien cet endroit pas vrai ?  
>- Oui, je me sens apaiser ici.<br>- Oh, mais que vois-je ? Que fait le commandant de la première flotte ici ? Déclare une voix.

Ils se retournent tous les deux, pour apercevoir :

- Kizaru ! Mais que fait tu là. Demande Marco, visiblement surpris de le trouver ici.  
>- Hum hé bien, nous avons entendu dire que cette ile se fessait attaquer par des pirates alors j'ai décidé de m'en occuper. Mais je vois que ce n'est plus la peine.<br>- Effectivement, tu peux partir.  
>- Je ne crois pas non. Je vais rapporter ta tête au gouvernement et...Puis apercevant Saya. Oh, mais qui voilà donc, Saya ! Ça fait longtemps, je croyais que tu étais morte.<br>- On se connaît ? Demande-t-elle.  
>- Oh, tu ne te souviens pas de moi, d'un autre côté c'est mieux comme ça.<br>- Hein ? Que voulez-vous dire ?

Il ne répondit pas, il disparut et attaque la jeune femme. Elle pare l'attaque, il redonne un coup, mais elle disparait et réapparaît plus loin de lui.

- C'est vrai j'avais oublié tes pouv...

Il est interrompu par Saya qui l'attaque avec son katana, visiblement elle ne voulait pas qu'on en parle.

- Tu ne veux pas que j'en parle ? Ou alors tu ne veux pas qu'il sache ? Dit-il en regardant Marco qui n'avait pas bougé.

Elle ne dit rien, il l'attaque à nouveau, elle esquive l'attaque, il attaque encore une fois, mais il est interrompu par Marco qui lui donne un coup de pied.

- Je crois que je vais arrêter là. C'est mauvais de m'en prendre à vous deux, mais bon au moins je ne suis pas venus ici pour rien. C'était un plaisir de te revoir Saya. A une prochaine fois. Dit-il avant de disparaître.  
>- Mais qui est-il ? Se demande Saya<br>- Tu ne le connais pas ? Pourtant, lui semble te connaître.  
>- Non, enfin je crois...A moins que.<br>- Oui ?  
>- Je l'ai peut-être rencontré avant mes 12 ans, c'est peut-être pour ça que je m'en rappelle pas...<br>- Que veux-tu dire ?  
>- Hé bien, j'ai perdu la mémoire, impossible pour moi de me rappeler ce qui s'est passé avant mes 12 ans.<br>- Et comment cela se fait-il ?  
>- Je ne sais pas. Menti-t-elle.<p>

En réalité, elle le sait, mais elle ne peut rien dire. Les deux ne savaient plus quoi dire, Marco sent le malaise de la jeune femme il décide donc de la laisser tranquille, il le saura tôt ou tard ça il en fessait le serment. C'est dans le silence le plus pesant qu'ils quittent la forêt, ils se dirigent tous les deux vers le bateau, en cours de route il croise Miuneko qui les suit, Miuneko sent directement le malaise entre les deux, mais ne dit rien.  
>Quand ils arrivent sur le bateau, tous les regards se tournent à nouveau vers eux. Saya et Miuneko se rapproche de Barbe blanche :<p>

- Alors, votre décision ? Demande-t-il.

Saya regarde Miuneko qui lui sourit et hoche la tête pour approuver sa décision.

- - Nous en avons discuté et nous acceptons... Déclare-t-elle.  
>- J'en suis ravi ! Souris Barbe blanche. Mes fils accueillons vos nouvelles petites soeurs.<br>- Ouaiiiiiiiiiiiiii ! Hurlèrent les pirates.  
>- Fessons la fête ! Crie Ace, heureux d'avoir l'occasion de festoyer.<br>- En fait on est un gros prétexte pour faire la fête. Dit Miuneko a Saya.  
>- Oui un peu. Rigole Saya.<p>

Je voulais remercier Roy et Hanneko-san pour leurs reviews, ça me fait plaisir de voir que vous aimez mes deux premier chapitre, j'espère que celui-ci vous plaira également !

Bon a part ça que dire de ce chapitre a part le refrain habituel que je suis vraiment désoler pour les fautes d'orthographes si vous en trouvez j'essaye d'en corriger le plus possible. Je tient aussi a préciser que les 7 premiers chapitres sont poster sur mon blog Skyrock (vous trouver le lien dans ma description de profil) si vous ne pouvez pas attendre la suite...

Sur ce, rendez-vous au chapitre 4 !


	4. Chapitre 4

**Chapitre 4 : Souvenir.**

La fête bat de plein grès, le bateau vient tous juste de quitter le port de l'île. Même si, ce n'est que le matin, l'alcool coulent à flot, Ace se gave de nourriture sous l'œil ahuris de Miuneko.

- Comment il fait pour manger autant et aussi vite? Se demande-t-elle.

- Laisse tomber ! Il n'est pas humain. Lui répond Sach blasé.

- Oh, d'accord !

- Et ça te suffit comme explication ! S'étrangle-t-il.

- Ben quoi ? Demande-t-elle innocemment.

- Non rien, laisse tomber... Elle est vraiment spéciale. Murmure-t-il.

- Tu as dit quelque chose ?

- Moi ? Absolument pas. Dément-il.

- Mais oui c'e...

**Boum !**

Elle est interrompue par Ace qui venait de s'endormir dans son assiette. Miuneko l'observe pendant un moment avant de déclarer calmement :

- Narcolepsie.

- Comment tu sais !? Lui demande Haruta, surpris.

- Je suis médecin, je sais ce genre de choses.

- Vous ... d'accord.

Un peu plus loin sur le bateau,

Saya observe la scène, elle sourit, elle est heureuse et contente de voir Miuneko s'entendre si bien avec eux.

- Tu ne te joins pas à nous ? Tu nous aimes pas ? Demande une voix.

- Non ce n'est pas ça ,Vista, Je n'aime pas trop ce genre de choses, j'aime juste regarder.

- Je vois, mais t'est quand même obligé de venir !

- Hein !

Il l'attrape par le poignet et l'amène devant la table ou étais rassemblés les commandants.

-Je vous amène quelqu'un qui ne voulait pas venir.

- Hé mademoiselle, joint toi à nous ! Déclare Izou qui joue aux cartes avec marco, satch.

- Vous ... D'accord.

Elle s'assoie à côté de Satch, vista se met en face d'elle.

- Alors, mademoiselle, prête à perdre !? Déclare Satch.

- Moi perdre aux jeux de carte ? C'est impossible ! Lui répondit-elle avec une lueur de défit dans les yeux.

Les quatre hommes sont surpris face à la réponse de la jeune femme, la partie commence dans un silence pesant. Ils étaient tous absorbés par leur jeux, Saya observe ses cartes et sourit discrètement. Au bout d'en moment les hommes s'exclament surprise, Satch le premier. Elle venait de les battre.

- Comment ta fait ? Demande-t-il.

- C'est un secret ! Lui répondit-elle, taquine.

- Beuh méchante...

- Je ne rêve pas où tu râles ?

- Et toi, bien prétentieuse, depuis que tu as gagnée. Réplique-t-il.

- Prét..prétentieuse !? Dit-elle choquer.

- N'insulte pas Saya ! Hurle Miuneko en donnant un coup a Satch.

- Désoler...Fait-il a moitié assommer.

- Elle est flippante. Murmures les autres en voyant l'état de leur frère sauf Marco qui garde son visage impassible.

- Gurarara, elle me fait beaucoup rire. Rigole Barbe blanche.

- Miu, contrôle ta force, le pauvre. Dit Saya. Ça va ? Demande-t-elle a Satch.

- Tes...trop gentille ! Dit-il en la serrant dans ses bras.

- Heu...fait-elle toute rouge.

- Je vais te jeter par-dessus bord ! Crie Miuneko.

- Au secoure ! Hurle Sach en courant pour échapper à la demoiselle qui était prête a exécutée sa menace.

- Je sens qu'avec elle deux, les journées vont être bruyante. Murmure Marco.

- Désoler...Répond Saya.

Il est surpris, il ne s'attendait pas à ce que la jeune femme l'entende. Barbe blanche sourit, il se doutait bien que cette fille allait changer les choses, cela a déjà commencé...

Il espérait seulement que cela serait en bien...

L'après-midi a bien commencée, beaucoup de pirate dorment sur le pont dû à l'alcool qu'ils ont ingurgité. Seule, Saya, Miuneko, Marco, Vista, Satch, Haruta, Joz, Ace qui est enfin réveillé de sa crise et de Barbe blanche sont encore réveillés, ils jouent tous aux cartes sous l'oeil attentif de l'empereur. Soudain, les oreilles de Miuneko se mettent a bougée :

- Non ! Pas maintenant, j'allais gagner. Râle-t-elle.

- Qu'est qui-ce passe ? Demande Ace, surpris.

- Des marines approchent...Déclare Saya calmement.

- Pardon !? Hurle les autres sauf Marco et l'homme le plus fort du monde.

Effectivement, a quelques mètres, se trouvent des navires de guerre.

- Comment t'as su ? Demande Sach, étonner.

- Je l'est ai entendu arriver.

- Oui mais comment as-tu su que c'était la marine et non des pirates ou autres choses?

- Ah ça ! C'est pas moi ! C'est Saya qui l'as su.

- C'est grâce a me...Puis se reprenant. Mon fruit du démon.

- Intéressant. Prononce Barbe blanche.

- Il faudrait pas s'occuper de ces bateaux au lieux de discuter ? Demande Miuneko.

- Comment tu veux faire ? Il faut attendre qu'ils soient plus proches pour s'en occuper, là ils sont trop loin. Annonce Vista.

- Si ce n'est que ça. Déclare Saya.

-Pardon?

Saya se rapproche de la rambarde du bateau, elle sort son katana de son fourreaux :

- Yaibakaze.➀ Prononce-t-elle en levant son katana en l'air et en l'abaissant à la verticale.

L'arme produit une lame de vent et se dirige vers les bateaux ennemi et les détruit sous les regards ébahis des pirates de barbe blanche.

- Co...comment as-tu fait ? Demande Satch éberluer.

- Il il obtient?

- Ton fruit du démons ? Tente-t-il.

- Bonne réponse !

- Mais qu'est est-il ?

- Ce ne serais pas amusant si je vous le disais.

- Évidemment...

Marco observe la jeune femme, il trouve qu'elle cache beaucoup de choses, qui plus est l'altercation avec Kizaru et ce qu'elle lui a dit l'intrigue énormément, il devait en parler au capitaine. Pendant que ces frères étaient en train de parler avec elle, il se tourne vers son père.

- Père, j'ai certaines choses à vous apprendre sur elle.

- Vraiment ?

- Oui, il semblerait que Kizaru la connaisse, mais elle ne se souvient pas de lui, elle m'a dit qu'elle ne se souvenait de rien avant ses 12 ans.

- Je vois, si tu apprends d'autres choses sur elle, n'hésite surtout pas à me le dire.

- Très bien, père.

Mais ce qu'ils ne savaient pas, c'est que Miuneko avait tout entendu, elle s'approche de Saya et lui chuchote :

- Fait attention a toi Saya, ils se posent des questions sur toi, Marco a pour ordre de dire tout ce qu'il apprend sur toi.

- D'accord merci de m'avoir prévenue.

- On peut savoir ce que vous chuchotez ? Demande Ace.

- Non, secret de fille. Réplique Miuneko.

- Pas juste. Boude le jeune homme.

Pour toute réponse elle lui tire la langue.

La nuit tombe, les deux jeunes filles sont amenées dans une cabine.

- Voici votre chambre.

- Merci. Disent les deux filles.

- Pas de quoi.

L'homme qui venait de les amener quitte la chambre les laissant seule. Miuneko s'allonge sur son lit, saya fait de même. C'est au bout de quelques minutes qu'elles s'endormirent.

_Elle ouvrit les yeux, elle est attachée par des chaînes dans une cellule, elle se demande ou elle est. Elle entend des pas se rapprocher d'elle, un homme se trouve devant la prison. _

_- Alors, enfin réveiller ? Parfait on va pouvoir commencer ? Rigole l'homme d'un rire mauvais. _

_- Qui êtes-vous ? Ou-est Miu ? Et pourquoi suis-je ici ? Demande t-elle effrayer. _

_- Ça tu le sauras bientôt, tu devrait plutôt t'occuper de toi au lieux des autres. Gardes ! Emmener là ! Hurle t-il._

_Des soldats attrapèrent la fillette par les bras et la tirent en dehors de la cage, ils montèrent des escaliers et se dirigent vers une porte se trouvant au bout du couloir, les pieds nus de la petite fille traînait au sol, la blessant, elle avait les larmes aux yeux, qu'allait-il lui faire ? Ils ouvrent la porte, laissant voir une salle d'opération, ils l'allongent sur la table d'opération et l'attache par les poignets et les chevilles. L'homme ordonnent aux soldats de le laisser seul avec elle. Il s'approche d'elle, elle était terrorisée, il remit une de ses mèches de cheveux derrière son oreille et lui chuchota : _

_- Ne t'en fais pas ça va aller. On va bien s'amuser. _

_Il attrape un scalpel, il l'approche de la jambe droite de la fillette et lui enfonce dans la jambe et il descend la lame vers le bas, lui fessant une belle incision dur la jambe, elle hurla de douleur. Des larmes coula de ses yeux, il essuya ses larmes :_

_- Allons ne pleure pas, tout ne fait que commencer._

_Elle ferma les yeux puis les ré-ouvrir, ses yeux de couleur rouge se changèrent et deviennent bleus. Tous les meubles métalliques ainsi que tous les accessoires chirurgicales, volèrent dans la pièce et se dirigent dangereusement vers l'homme qui sourit : _

_- Ah ah excellent, tu feras une arme parfaite, mais je prierais de te calmer sinon ton amie risque d'avoir mal. _

_Il appuya sur un bouton, dévoilant une vitre ou on aperçois une autre petite fille._

_- Miu ..._

_Tous les objets retombèrent au sol, les yeux de la petite fille reprirent sa couleur normal. _

_- C'est bien gentille fille... _

Saya se réveille en sursaut, c'était quoi tout ça ? Elle devait savoir, elle se lève et sort de la pièce, elle se dirige vers la rembarde, l'air frais lui fait du bien. Elle touche son bracelet et ferme les yeux, se concentrant, elle doit lui parler.

- Saya, je me doutais bien que tu allais m'appeler. Tu veux des explications n'est ce pas ?

- Oui, s'il vous plaît, je veux comprendre.

- Très bien, tu doit savoir que une fois qu'on est ange gardien et qu'on arrive dans le monde d'en bas, on se rappelle de tout ce qu'on a oublier.

- Donc c'est mon passé.

- Oui.

- Je vois merci.

Elle sent quelque chose sur son épaule et ouvre les yeux pour apercevoir Satch qui la regarde visiblement inquiet.

- ça va ? Demande t-il.

- Oui, ne t'inquiète pas, je n'arrive juste pas a dormir alors je suis sortie prendre l'air pour me changer les idées.

- Oh je vois, tu m'as fait peur, car j'avais beau t'appelle tu ne me répondais pas.

- Excuse moi j'étais juste perdu dans mes pensées.

- D'accord, il faudrait mieux que tu retournes te coucher sinon demain tu risques d'être fatiguée.

- Oui je vais faire ça.

- Ok, bonne nuit.

- Merci.

Elle retourne dans la cabine et se recouche espérant ne plus se souvenir de son passé. Elle se ré-endormie.

* * *

><p>Lexique:<br>➀ : Cela veut dire lame de vent.

**Petit mot de l'auteur:** Tout d'abord je tenais a vous remercier pour vos gentille reviews, ça me fait plaisir de voir que ça vous plais ! Deuxièmement, quelqu'un m'a demander de poster a nouveaux le lien de mon blog skyrock, alors le voila : whitebeardpirates-fanfic. (j'ai un problème je n'arrive pas a mettre le lien de mon blog, il ne veut pas s'afficher alors je te mets juste le nom de mon blog, vraiment désoler . ) Et pour finir j'espère que ce chapitre vous plait comme les autres, surtout n'hésiter pas a me dire ce qui ne vous plait pas, cela m'aiderais a m'améliorer...


	5. Chapitre 5

Chapitre 5: Une drôle d'île.

Saya ouvre les yeux, elle s'assoie sur son lit et s'étire tout en jetant, en même temps, un regard vers la droite pour apercevoir que Miuneko dort encore. Elle se lève, attrape ses vêtements et se dirige vers la salle de bain, elle se lave, l'eau lui fait du bien, cela l'aide a oubliée son cauchemar de la veille, elle se doute bien que cela ne fait que commencer et que ce sera de plus en plus dur. Elle soupire, il faut qu'elle arrête d'y penser sinon les autres vont s'en rendre compte et cela risque de gâcher l'ambiance. Elle sort de la douche et s'habille, elle revient dans la cabine et voit que Miuneko vient de se réveiller.

- Bonjour, bien dormi ? Demande-t-elle.  
>- Bonjour, oui et toi ? Répond Miuneko d'une voix ensommeillé.<br>- Très bien, allez habille toi, on va prendre le petit déjeuner.  
>- Hum. <p>

Miuneko s'habille temps bien que mal, car elle a toujours la tête dans le cul. Une fois fait, elles sortent toutes les deux.

- Heu, c'est par ou ? Demande Saya a Miuneko.  
>- Hein ? Fut la seule réponse de Miuneko qui dort toujours a moitié.<br>- Ok, d'accord je vais faire autrement. 

Elle ferme les yeux et se concentre, elle laisse le vent la guider, elle agrippe Miuneko par le poignet et se déplace. Elles arrivent devant une porte, Saya l'ouvre et tombe nez a nez sur Satch.

- Oh, justement j'allais venir vous chercher.  
>- Ah bon ?<br>- Mais comment vous avez fait pour ne pas vous perdre ?  
>- L'instinct !<br>- Je vois. Dit-il pas très convaincu.

Elles se dirigent vers une table, s'assoient et commence a mangés.

- Nous arrivons sur une île dans 1 heure. Leur annonce Vista.  
>- Merci de l'info. Lui répond Miuneko qui est maintenant parfaitement réveillée.<br>- Pas de quoi !

1 heure plus tard,Le bateau est amarrée au bord d'une île, il n'y a aucune trace de civilisation, à part une immense forêt.

- On est ou ici ? Demande Saya.  
>- Aucune idée. Lui répond Marco. <p>

Elle s'avance vers la forêt, Vista la retient.

- Hé fait gaffe ! On ne sait pas sur quoi on va tomber.  
>- Oh oui, désoler.<br>- Terre ferme. Se met a hurlée Miuneko en sautant sur la rive, folle de joie et en courant vers la forêt.  
>- Attention Miu ! Crie Saya en s'avançant vers elle. <p>

Trop tard, un trou s'ouvre sous les pieds de la femme panthère, elle va tomber, Saya réussi a l'attrapé, mais glisse et tombe a ça place.

- Saya ! Entent-elle en tombant. 

En atterrissant sur le sol, elle s'évanouit...  
>Quand elle se réveille, elle se trouve dans une ruelle.<p>

- _Pourtant, il n'y avait rien_. Pense t-elle. 

Elle regarde en l'air et aperçois qu'elle est en faite sous terre.

- Ok donc je suis sous terre, il me reste plus cas trouver un moyen de rejoindre la surface. 

Elle sort de la ruelle et aperçois une auberge.

- Ok parfait ! Je vais aller me renseigner dans cette auberge. 

Elle se dirige vers le bâtiment d'un pas décider, il semble assez délabrer et assez lugubre, mais Saya décide de ne pas s'en soucier, c'est plus rassurant. Elle entre, pour apercevoir un comptoir, un homme se trouve derrière, elle s'en approche et demande :

- Bonjour ! J'aimerais une chambre s'il vous plaît !  
>- Vous me voyez là ? Demande l'homme visiblement surpris.<br>- Oui et j'aimerais une cham...  
>- Vous...vous êtes vivante ?<br>- Oui, je suis vivante mais j'aimerais une chambre. _Enfin, vivante, façons de parler..._Pense-t-elle.  
>- Et vous me voyez ?<br>- Oui, je ne comprends pas ! Il se passe quoi là ?  
>- Heu...non rien. Bienvenue chez nous ! Vous voulez donc une chambre et bien voilà la 207 est libre, tenez vos clé.<br>- Heu, merci dite j'aimerais vous demander quelques choses ?  
>- Oui ?<br>- Nous sommes ou ici ?  
>- Vous êtes à Raven ! Bon séjour parmi-nous !<br>- Oui, merci.

Elle monte les escaliers, trouve la chambre, ouvre la porte et tombe nez a nez avec des personnes qui déclarent en la voyant :

- Une vivante ! Allez c'est parti ! 

Et ils attrapèrent la chaise, le lit et la lampe qu'ils commencent a soulevés en l'air, sous les yeux ébahit de Saya.

- On peut savoir ce que vous faites ?  
>- Ah ah, elle parle toute seule ! Dit une femme en rigolant.<br>- Heu...  
>- Hé les gars, il y a selkie qui essaye l'épreuve ! Se met a hurlé un homme en apparaissant à droite de Saya.<br>- Encore ?  
>- Oui !<br>- Ok ! On va voir ça, on va bien se marrer ! 

Et ils se mettent vers la porte, la jeune femme se tourne vers Saya, lui sourit puis traverse la porte.

- Qu'est-ce que...Puis réfléchissant. Des fantômes ? Ça fait longtemps que j'en ai plus vu. 

Elle sort de la chambre et retourne près du comptoir ou se tient l'homme de tout à l'heure.

- Vous êtes mort n'est-ce pas ?  
>- Oui mais comment vous avez su ? Demande t-il surpris.<br>J'ai eu une bonne surprise dans ma chambre il y a quelques minutes... Et puis ce n'est pas la première fois que j'en vois.  
>- Co...comment ?<br>- Regardez !

Elle se concentre et sort ces ailes.

- Vous êtes un ange ?  
>- Oui, un ange gardien pour être plus précis.<br>- C'est merveilleux !  
>- Hein ?<br>- Oui, j'ai besoin d'aide !  
>- Désoler, mais je dois trouver un moyen de retrouver mes camarades et remonter en haut.<br>- Je vous propose un truc, si vous m'aidez, je vous dis comment faire pour retourner là haut.  
>- Très bien, que doit je faire ? Soupire t-elle.<br>- Comme vous l'avez remarqué cette auberge est remplie de fantôme  
>- Oui.<br>- Dont je suis le responsable, ce que je vous demande c'est d'aider Selkie, un fantôme qui n'arrive pas à oublier et a rejoindre Eden.  
>- Je vois, je la trouve comment ?<br>- Suivez-moi !

Elle suit l'homme qui l'amène dans le petit jardin de l'établissement, il crie :

- Selkie !  
>- Oui ? Dit une femme aux longs cheveux noirs en apparaissant.<br>- Voilà Saya et elle va t'aider.  
>- M'aider ? Et m'aider comment ? Je ne veux pas oublier et je ne veux pas allée à-bas ! Hurle t-elle.<br>- Tu n'as pas le choix. Lui répond l'homme.  
>- Ah et pourquoi ?<br>- Parce que si tu restes ici, tu risques de te transformer en monstre. Intervient Saya.  
>- Que...quoi ?<br>- Oui, c'est ce qui arrive.  
>- Mais je dois le retrouve, je dois lui dire.<br>- Tu dois retrouver qui ? Et lui dire quoi ? Demande Saya.  
>- Mon amour et ça.<p>

Elle tend une feuille de papier, Saya le lut.

- C'est à la fois beau et triste.  
>- Merci mais...<br>- Mais ?  
>- Il ne voudra jamais m'écouter...<br>- Alors, dans ce cas, je vais le faire.  
>- Hein ?<br>- Tu m'as bien entendu. Lui dit Saya en souriant. Alors ou est-il ?  
>- Dans la forêt.<br>- Ok allons-ci ! Elle lui attrape la main et part en direction de la forêt. 

Au bout de quelques minutes, elles arrivent dans la forêt, Saya aperçue un homme et regarde Selkie qui lui confirme d'un hochement de la tête que c'est bien lui. Saya s'en approche :

- Excusez moi !  
>- Oui. Dit-il.<br>- Je viens de la part de Selkie.  
>- Qu'est-qu'elle me veut ?<br>- Elle voulait que vous entendiez ça.

Elle se met a chanté :

➀ Tsuraitoki waratte gomakashite  
>(Quand je ressentais de la peine)<br>Uso wo tsuite itan da  
>(Je mentais et la dissimulais à travers le rire)<br>Sonnan ja dare mo kizuite wa kurenai tte koto shitte ita no ni ne  
>(Même si je savais que personne ne saurait pourquoi j'agissais ainsi)<br>Koi wo shite mo itsumo umaku ikanai no wa  
>(Je sais que ce n'est la faute de personne)<br>Dare no sei demo naitte wakatte iru kedo mou  
>(Si l'amour ne se porte jamais bien pour moi)<br>Sabishikute kurushikute mune ga harisake sou de ah  
>(Mais je suis si seule, ça fait si mal que mon coeur est sur le point d'éclater)<br>Dou shiyou my heart is broken again !  
>(Que faire ? Mon coeur est encore brisé!)<br>Taiyou ga kono koi ga mabushi sugite  
>(Le soleil, cet amour est si brillant)<br>Aishi kata mo tsutae kata mo wakarazu ni iru kedo  
>(Que je ne sais pas comment t'aimer, comment te le dire)<br>Sono mama de iin da yo "you would be alright"  
>(Mais le fait d'être comme ça me va, « tu es d'accord »)<br>Sora ga waratte iru kara  
>(Le ciel sourit)<br>Ima wa tada sunao na kimochi wo ieru  
>(Maintenant, je peux te dire comment je me sens)<br>Anata ni aitai anata ni  
>(Tu me manque, toi)<br>Yofuke ni kyuu ni me ga sametara  
>(Quand je me réveille soudainement la nuit)<br>Higashi no sora hohoen deru  
>(Le ciel à l'est sourit)<br>Kurayami sagashi tsuzukete ita  
>(La réponse que j'avais cherchée)<br>Kotae ga sotto  
>(tout ce temps dans l'obscurité)<br>Me no mae hirogatteku  
>(se répand paisiblement devant moi)<br>Koi wo shita no wa tada no guuzen nanda natte  
>(Je pensais qu'être tombée amoureuse de toi)<br>Omotte ta kedo  
>(était juste une coïncidence)<br>Mou nigeru no owari ni shinaku cha  
>(Mais je doit arrêter de fuir maintenant)<br>Tesaguri, michi ni mayotte  
>(Même si je me perds à cause de ma maladresse)<br>Namida ga afurete ki te mo  
>(et si je fonds en larmes)<br>Aruku yo my heart is pumping again !  
>(Je continuerai à marcher, mon coeur bat encore plus fort !)<br>Taiyou ni itsuka hokoreru you ni  
>(Je vais apprendre)<br>Itoshi kata wo tsutae kata wo  
>(comment t'aimer, comment te le dire)<br>Ma nande yukitai yo  
>(pour qu'un jour le soleil puisse être fier de moi)<br>Kimi ga oshiete kure ta "One love"  
>(Le ciel observe)<br>Sora ga mite te kureru kara  
>(cet « amour » que tu m'as appris)<br>Mune no oku no heya de taisetsu ni suru yo  
>(Alors, je vais le chérir du fond du coeur)<br>Anata ni arigatou anata ni  
>(Je te remercie, toi)<br>Ame nara  
>(Quand il pleut)<br>Nakete ki chau  
>(J'ai envie de pleurer)<br>Hikari sae mo todokanai  
>(je n'arrive pas à voir la lumière)<br>Soredemo aoi sora  
>(Mais je n'oublierai jamais, jamais)<br>Soko ni arukoto wasurenai wasurenai  
>(que le ciel bleu est toujours là)<br>My alright sky !  
>(Mon agréable ciel)<br>Taiyou ga kono koi ga mabushi sugite  
>(Le ciel, cet amour est si brillant)<br>Aishi kata mo tsutae kata mo wakarazu ni iru kedo  
>( que je ne sais pas comment t'aimer, comment te le dire)<br>Sono mama de iin da yo "you would be alright"  
>(Mais le fait d'être comme ça me va, « tu est d'accord ? »)<br>Sora ga waratte iru kara  
>(Le ciel souit)<br>Ima wa tada sunao na kimochi wo ieru  
>(Maintenant, je peux te dire comment je me sens)<br>Anata ni aitai  
>(Tu me manques)<br>Anata ni aitai yo  
>(Tu me manques...)<p>

- Selkie, l'idiote il lui faut tout ce temps pour me le dire.  
>- Je suis désolé, j'avais peur.<br>- Je te pardonne Selkie . Dit-il avant de disparaître.  
>- Ou est-il ?<br>- Il a rejoint Eden.  
>- Oh c'est à mon tour alors.<br>- Apparemment non, vu que tu es encore là.  
>- Mais alors je vais...<br>- Non. Tu as dit toi-même que tu ne voulais pas aller à Eden.  
>- Oui ;<br>- Hé bien devient mon démos(➁) et ainsi tu ne deviendras pas un monstre.  
>- Un démos ?<br>- Oui, c'est-à-dire que tu dois m'accompagner m'aider et me protéger durant ma mission, mais personne ne doit être au courant.  
>- Oui mais je suis un fantôme alors...<br>- Non, car quand tu deviendras mon démos tu seras transformé en ton animal totem, bien sûr tu peux aussi prendre forme humaine.  
>- Oh, je vois... Hé bien j'accepte.<p>

- Parfait.

Elle lui touche le front, elle se transforme alors en un louveteau noir.

- ça fait bizarre.  
>- Ah oui tu sais parler comme nous, alors les autres peuvent te comprendre.<br>- D'accords, je peux te dire quelques choses ?  
>- Oui bien sûr.<br>- Il faut que tu fasses attention a toi. Tu sais avant de te rencontrer, j'ai êtes voir ton équipage et je veux te dire de te méfier d'un des hommes.  
>- Hein, comment ça ?<br>- Hé bien, il en un qui a une aura terrifiante, je sens qu'il fera beaucoup de mal.  
>- Qui ça ?<br>- J'ai entendu quelqu'un l'appeler « Teach »  
>- Hum, je vois...<p>

Selkie lui montre alors le chemin pour rentrer.

-  
>Lexique:<br>➀ : Buono – My alright sky.  
>➁ : Cela veut dire peuple en Grec<p> 


End file.
